


Not as Lonely as I Thought

by komaegi



Series: Fictober + Nanowrimo 2018 [19]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 04:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18275465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaegi/pseuds/komaegi
Summary: It's a shame that instead of being in a school for the talented, she's stuck… here…It wasn't like this school was bad and all, but she could've been somewhere better.(Day 19: "Oh please, like this is the worst thing I have done")





	Not as Lonely as I Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rioa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rioa/gifts).



> happy birthday summer!!! i thought about you saying that you'd make yuta, komaru & kanon friends if you could so i did it for you. not sure about how i characterized kanon though but i hope you like it!!!!

Nakajima Kanon isn't sure how to get out from that situation.

Sometimes she wishes she could be in Hope's Peak Academy.

C'mon… it wasn't like she did a bad job with being a team manager.

She was great.

It's a shame that instead of being in a school for the talented, she's stuck… here…

It wasn't like this school was bad and all, but she could've been somewhere better.

It… sucks…

It wasn't like she wanted desperately to go there.

She wasn't one of these people who were too desperate to the point of joining the infamous reserve course.

She wasn't really insecure about the fact that she was seen as "untalented" or anything of that sort.

At least that's not where her inferiority complex comes from.

A hand on her shoulder made her flinch.

She almost wanted to scream.

"W—What?"

Her first instinct was to attack whoever was behind her.

"Na—Nakajima-san, relax! It's just me!"

It really was just her classmate.

Her brunette hair stood, just like a heroine of a manga or a light novel.

"Naegi, you can't just sneak up to people like that!"

"Why not?"

"You almost freaked me out! It's too creepy!"

"Oh please, like this is the worst I have done…"

Kanon didn't even want to know what "the worst" Naegi Komaru could do to get someone's attention.

If Kanon had to compare herself to Naegi, she'd say that the latter is more… normal-looking…

It wasn't like Kanon wasn't like that, she was plain-looking at some point.

They weren't close friends, but they had this habit of exchanging manga and light novels with each other.

Well… Naegi was more of the manga lover type —specifically shoujo manga— while Kanon preferred light novels.

It came as a shock to Naegi at first —"A gyaru… reading light novels?! No way!"— but at this point, she got used to it.

"You seem to be thinking too much. Are things okay?"

"Nothing much. Just thinking."

"You look upset."

"I'm not—"

Naegi sat down.

"What is it…?"

They were interrupted by another third-party entering.

"Uh… should I… go somewhere else…?"

"No, no, Asahina-kun! You're not interrupting anything."

Oh, of course. Asahina tended to hang out with Naegi a lot.

Kanon too was on good terms with him, as they shared the same physical skills —but it wasn't that she could beat him in track, that was his strongest point— but she isn't sure if he has anything in common with Naegi.

Maybe it was their friendly-nature, they both shared that.

"So, what is it, Nakajima-san? What's bothering you?"

Well… being open about that sort of thing is sorta difficult.

It wasn't like it was bothering her, she was just thinking deeply about it.

"You two know about Hope's Peak Academy?"

By the looks on their faces, they seemed to know what she's talking about.

"Oh! Hope's Peak!"

"The famous academy…"

"I was just thinking it'd be nice to be there."

She heard of team managers managing to get there.

"I agree."

"That's right…"

They seemed to understand her feelings.

Which is surprising, she didn't expect it.

"You know, I never told anyone that, but my cousin goes to Hope's Peak, and it feels lonely to be left all by yourself."

"…"

"…"

"Wha—What are you two looking at?"

"No, it's just… my brother goes to Hope's Peak, y'know?"

"My sister too."

"Really?! Asahina-kun's sister too?! That's a coincidence!"

Really, it was just a coincidence.

"He's the Super High School Level Baseball Player."

Kanon remembers, he had always been playing baseball.

He didn't think fondly of it though.

It was just classic Kuwata Leon.

It wasn't like he was a great singer or musician, Kanon could vouch for that.

"That's so cool!"

"A baseball star? That's a great talent!"

Asahina seemed more interested, which makes sense.

He was the kind of person who's more involved with sports than Naegi.

If there was a Super High School Level Mangaka or someone like that, Naegi would be their biggest fan.

There could be one, actually…

"For me, my sister is the Super High School Level Swimmer. She's always been the best at it. Though, I'm better at track than her, so that makes us equal!"

Now that she recalls it, she heard the name 'Asahina' when it came to swimming competitions.

She wasn't so into it, but she read about the famous swimmer, a pearl in the sea —or rather the pool, swimmers didn't swim in the sea in competitions and all—

"Asahina Aoi, right?"

"Ah! It's surprising that you knew, Nakajima-san!"

"Well… I'm up-to-date with that sort of thing, you know… sports and everything…"

"Right, you mentioned being a team manager!"

She's surprised that he even remembers that.

Her eyes darted to Naegi.

"And you, Naegi? You said your brother goes to Hope's Peak."

"It's really nothing impressive… now that I'm looking at it, Nakajima-san's cousin and Asahina-kun's sister have amazing talents, at least compared to my brother…"

"It can't be that bad, Naegi-san! What is his talent?"

"It's really nothing special, but he's… the Super High School Level Good Luck."

"Huh?"

"What's that?"

It was unheard of.

"So you don't know it… I think it's new. Hope's Peak had a lottery going on to decide who gets on by luck. I think it's the first time they did it… it's a new system, or something like that."

"Huh…"

"I see…"

Kanon half-expected Naegi's brother to be a football star or something like that.

"Well… I think all of us have the chance to be in Hope's Peak. Nakajima-san could be the Super High School Level Team manager, I could be the Super High School Level track star, and Naegi-san could be…"

"—The Super High School Level Ordinary girl."

"Nakajima-san! That's so cruel!"

Naegi seemed to protest.

"I mean, it's true."

Naegi pouted.

Asahina gave her a comforting pat on the shoulder.

"But you know, even if none of us made it to Hope's Peak, it's still okay!"

Kanon agreed with him.

Because in the first place, she isn't as lonely as she thought she would be.

"It's out of topic, but Naegi, how far are you into the light novel I lent you?"

"Actually… three chapters—"

"You're too slow."


End file.
